


The Blood Between Us

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Foreplay, JayTim Spooktober, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touching, Vampires, pwp that grows a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: Imagine for a moment that on that fateful dark and stormy night, it was not only Bruce Wayne's parents who were shot, but the boy too, and then it was Alfred Pennyworth, their vampire butler-valet, who took it upon himself to save the boy, turning him into a vampire like himself.Years later, all three of the Flying Graysons fell, but Bruce Wayne saved the child by turning him to a vampire, too. And so began the legend of the barely-aging Dynamic Duo, the vampire Batman and his ever-youthful partner Robin.Many, many years later, when Batman took on a new Robin, Jason Todd, he swore he wouldn't change him, but he broke his promise after Robin's close brush with death at the hands of the Joker.Starting with his third Robin, Batman swore he'd never change another partner and so far--despite an adopted daughter and natural son born as vampires and several allies he could have saved disability and near-death suffering with his blood--Bruce Wayne has kept that promise.Of course, he never imagined his third Robin would eventually leave the fold only to grow close to the first two ex-Robins, so close in fact that he'd submit to be their lover and bloodsource...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: JayTimWeek





	The Blood Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter posted for the JayTimWeek "Spooktober" 2020 Week 1 - "Vampires" prompt. (Please excuse the added Dick ;D)
> 
> This is total PWP...some plot to follow in subsequent chapters!

Jason felt firm muscle and warm skin tremble under the barest scrape of his sharp teeth and he grinned. "You already gettin' worked up just from that, Timberly? All I've done is get you out of your clothes!"

The owner of the leg made a disgruntled sound and wriggled under him. Jason slid his gaze up the milky-skinned thigh, up the scarred, sculpted chest, and into Tim's already flushed face, savoring in the sight of his partner laid out bare beneath him. Tim propped himself up on his elbows on their bed and flashed him a disgruntled expression.

"Jay, stop being a tease and get up here already," he replied grumpily, and trying to pull his leg away from Jason as he wriggled further back on the bed.

Jason's grin turned into a smirk as he followed move for move, running the sharp tips of his elongated canines lightly up the inside of Tim's thigh once again. Tim shuddered under him and groaned. With his enhanced senses, Jason could faintly hear Tim's heart picking up a quicker pace and could smell arousal beginning to curl around him.

"If I come up there now there's no telling how long I'll be able to last before I swallow you whole," Jason purred into Tim's skin, glancing up at him. Tim's arousal darkened eyes were unwaveringly fixed on his face, the thirst in them a near match to the literal thirst Jason began to feel stir inside himself. "We gotta at least _try_ to wait for Dickie, at least."

"He just called to say he was five minutes out," Tim reminded him, his head falling back with a soft exhale as Jason now pressed soft kisses into the skin of his thigh. "Like…five…minutes..ago…"

Jason hummed into Tim's skin, pleased when he saw Tim's half hardened length give a distinct twitch, before finally, letting up on Tim's leg. He slid off the end of the bed and finished undressing himself, tossing his gym shorts in the same general direction he had thrown the rest of their clothes. Tim moaned appreciatively as Jason's own cock--also at half-mast--sprung free.

Jason grinned and climbed back onto the bed. Tim sat up to meet him eagerly. Jason put his hands up between them, fending him off. He laughed a little when Tim all but pouted.

"Really, Tim, you look and smell so delicious right now-" his gaze raked over Tim from his blood-darkened cock to the pulse throbbing in his neck "-I don't think I'll be able to hold back once we get going."

Tim laughed once and settled back on his hands. "What? You? The ancient and noble Bat Clan vampire, with all your supposed self control, don't think you could hold off your thirst long enough to kiss your boyfriend?" he teased, throwing Jason a challenging look.

"Hey, watch who you're calling 'ancient'! I'm really not that much older than you are," Jason countered.

Tim smirked. "Yeah, _now_ , after so many years of drinking blood. You're what, like, my age physically, but like forty actually, right?"

"I was only born ten years before you, you asshole!" Jason growled and attempted to flick Tim in the forehead, though he couldn't help a twisted grin as he did so. Tim dodged and laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so only 34 then."

"And don't assume I only meant blood when I said I wanted to swallow you whole," Jason added, shooting a meaningful glance down at Tim's lap.

The color in Tim's face darkened at the implication and he leaned in to kiss Jason affectionately along the jaw. Jason allowed it with a huff, struggling with himself in spite of himself as the scents of Tim--his arousal, his body, his blood--flooded his nose at close range. "I guess if it's just a kiss…" Jason allowed, leaning back to look Tim in the eye.

Tim's eyes sparkled with excitement and at this distance Jason could just smell the eagerness and pleasure in his scent. He leaned in and Jason met him in the middle. They locked lips eagerly, but Jason stubbornly refused to part his even after Tim pressed his tongue imploringly against Jason's lips.

Sensing that he wouldn't budge, Tim took charge, kissing Jason repeatedly before letting his attentions drift back to tracing Jason's jaw with his lips. His attention eventually drifted down into the hollow of Jason's neck, pressing long, opened mouthed kisses against his pulse. Jason felt his resolve weakening and moaned piteously, his hands fluttering across Tim's shoulders as if unsure of whether to push him away or pull him closer.

Tim smiled into his neck and Jason felt more than saw Tim's shoulders shake with laughter. He growled. Tim knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Jason by teasing him with exactly what Jason wanted to do to him instead. Jason pulled away and launched himself at Tim's lips before Tim could protest, questing into his mouth desperately with his tongue. He felt Tim's silent laughter grow even more distinct before he met Jason's tongue with his own then sucked hard on Jason's upper lip.

Jason lost track of how many times they came up for air only to dive back into their almost frenzied makeout session before he felt the bed dip behind Tim and a low voice said,

"Ah, I see you guys got yourselves warmed up for me."

Jason broke away to look up, Tim leaned his head back, and there they saw Dick, already stripped down to nothing but his deliciously dark, olive-toned skin, slotting himself into place behind Tim. He must have snuck in and undressed while they were occupied. He wore a knowing smile and fond expression as he took in both their stares.

"Well, don't let me interrupt," he teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim's head even as he reached for the hand Jason had on Tim's shoulder. Jason flipped his hand and gripped Dick's palm with an affectionate squeeze that the older man returned with double the force. Dick caught his eye. "You take the front, I'll take the back?" he suggested playfully, his eyes twinkling.

Jason smirked. "Sounds like plan to me."

Between them Tim moaned and went nearly boneless as the two vampires went to work in earnest on his body, Jason nipping along his jawline as Dick began nibbling at the nape of his neck. Dick was forced to hold Tim up, to a degree, and the older vampire gave a low chuckle as he pressed open mouthed kisses along the vertebra of Tim's neck. **  
**

Jason shifted his attention down into the hollow of Tim's neck, grazing his teeth across the thudding pulse there before allowing himself the pleasure of pressing open mouthed kisses and little, stinging nibbles against the rapidly pulsing artery. Tim consumed his every sense: this close he could already taste him, Tim's scent was certainly all he could smell, and the feel of his life beating away against Jason's lips pulsed in perfect sync with the sound of his heart pounding in Jason's ears. This close Jason could hear the blood hissing through Tim's carotid artery and the temptation to bite down and taste the bittersweet, salty tang of blood was nearly overwhelming.

It truly was so very tempting to bite down at this point, but after so many similar sessions with his two partners, they'd all agreed feeding from the neck was just a bit too cliché and no fun for anyone. They would still occasionally feed from the neck when pressed for time or if the need was great--such as when Dick or he were severely injured--but when they had the time, they preferred to feed from their human boyfriend in a sensual ritual that was as pleasurable for him as it was for them.

The three of them agreed that that usually meant drawing out the encounter as long as they could, trying out a variety of sexual configurations, and finding new and unexpected ways to draw out the couple of mouthfuls of blood he and Dick needed in order to complete their duties or heal their bodies after a hard week. The last time they had ritually fed, Tim had rutted into him while Dick had rutted into Tim, the two of them nipping and sucking small bites all over Tim's chest and back. Another time they'd fed at the pulse point on the underside of Tim's knees while Dick had jerked Tim off and Jason had fingered him.

He and Dick usually discussed beforehand how they wanted to go about feeding, but only occasionally did Tim join the discussion, often preferring to let them surprise him with their inventiveness. He made sure to get back at them with his own inventiveness in their non-feeding sexual activities, of which there were plenty besides.

Dick made an impatient sound as he sucked at the muscle joining Tim's neck and shoulder, drawing Jason out of his thoughts. With reluctance, Jason pressed one last kiss to Tim's reddened neck then pulled away. Dick raised his head and after a shared glance and nod they moved as one to lay Tim flat on his back in the middle of the bed and then stood to either side of the bed.

Jason drank in the sight of him, spread out like a feast for them. The flush that had started on Tim's face had spread down his neck then down into his chest, which rapidly rose and fell with quiet panting as his heart continued to race. Lower still Tim's darkened cock stood at full attention, weeping delicious smelling pre-cum in a steady dribble. Tim writhed slightly on the bed, watching them carefully with lust-darkened eyes.

At a nod from Dick, Jason slid back onto the bed from Tim's right side and captured Tim's hand between his own. On the other side Dick mirrored him. Jason appreciated Tim's hand with his eyes for a moment--Tim had strong, street-rough hands like any other vigilante, but Jason could never get over how almost-delicate Tim's long, slender fingers were, so long and so delicious to suck on, but even more delicious to have up his ass--before raising the hand to his mouth. He traced the fingers with his lips, nibbling lightly on the tips. Across from him Dick was rubbing his cheek across the top of Tim's left hand and pressing light kisses into the top of his wrist.

On the bed Tim let out a huff, and when Jason met his gaze, Tim rolled his eyes as if to say _'Really?'_ Jason nipped hard at the tip of Tim's middle finger, drawing a bead of blood to the surface. Tim's hand jerked instinctively his grip at the sharp pain and his eyes widened in surprise before his eyebrows lowered and he glared at Jason with an unimpressed look.

Satisfied that he had Tim's attention, Jason licked the finger once to close the little wound--his saliva would instantly seal off the wound and encourage rapid, scarless healing--then smirked and flipped Tim's hand over. He pressed his lips and nose into Tim's warm, calloused palm and inhaled deeply, never once breaking eye contact. Tim rolled his eyes.

Dick snorted from the other side as he noticed the exchange then began mirroring Jason action for action, flipping Tim's left hand over and pressing a long kiss into the palm. Jason's smirk widened as he caught Dick's eye. Encouraged, he moved his lips to the inside of Tim's wrist and sucked long and hard against the pulses he found there.

Tim's breath caught in his throat as Dick followed suit, the two of them licking, nipping and sucking welts into the sensitive skin of his wrists. Jason slowly moved up the inside of Tim's arm, tracing along the slight bulges of veins with his tongue.

When he made it to the crook of Tim's elbow he pressed a long kiss there, then nipped hard enough to draw blood to the surface once again and kissed the wound with parted lips. Tim gasped and arched slightly as the morphine-like chemicals in Jason's saliva acted alongside Tim's own endogenous morphine, endorphine, to give the younger man something of a small rush. Jason knew without looking that Dick had matched his bite on the other side and Tim was feeling double the effect.

After ensuring the wound was fully closed--it wouldn't do to waste a single drop of that precious, delicious-beyond-compare blood--Jason moved further up Tim's arm, tracing the clearly defined muscles of his upper arm until he found the join between triceps and biceps and pressed his lips down hard, just barely feeling the brachial pulse there. Tim's heart-rate had slowed considerably and his erection flagged a little since they'd moved their attention to his arms, but Jason was unconcerned. He was confident that the rest of the foreplay he and Dick had discussed would be more than enough to get Tim going again harder than ever.

He waited a moment for Dick to finish his own winding exploration up Tim's arm, then joined him in mouthing at the ball joints of Tim's shoulders briefly before sliding their lips down the line of his collarbone until their heads touched. Dick pressed an affectionate kiss to the skin just over Tim's heart--Jason faintly heard it skip then speed up slightly at the affectionate gesture--then hummed and nodded the signal.

Slowly, as one unit, they backed down Tim's body, breathing out as they let their sharp teeth barely scrape the skin all the way down to his navel. Tim shivered as they passed over his chest, their teeth tweaking his nipples. On a whim, Dick turned his head and captured Jason's lips in a quick kiss, humming in pleasure as he tasted Tim on Jason's tongue. Jason chased his lips for another kiss, and under them Tim moaned appreciatively for their little show. Jason pulled back and grinned with Dick as they turned back to Tim.

"You like what you see, Timmy?" Dick asked, licking his lips seductively.

Tim huffed a breathless laugh and nodded. "I love you two together. I'm just… just the... extra," he panted, smiling down at them fondly.

Dick made an unhappy sound and surged forward to capture Tim's lips with his own. Tim kissed him back with feeling, matching Dick move for move. Jason smiled watching them, feeling an extra surge of fondness for his two partners.

"You might be the youngest member in our relationship, the newest to join, but that does _not_ make you any less important to me or to Jason," Dick insisted after breaking away again. Jason nodded, making sure he was in Tim's line of sight. "Do you hear me, Timothy Jackson Drake? We _love_ you."

Tim laughed again but Jason could smell the joy and affection coming off of him in waves. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you! That doesn't make me any less of an odd man out, the tasty human blood bag to your hot vampire couple."

Jason hissed and narrowed his eyes at Tim. "Is that really what you think? That we only love you for your blood?" He wiggled his fingers over Tim's belly, seeking out the vulnerable ticklish spots he knew like the back of his hand.

Tim squirmed and laughed. "No! Of course not! I know you guys love me for me, too! Oh my god, stop, Jay, stop! Stop it! I get it!"

Jason huffed and dropped his lips to Tim's abdomen, kissing the last spot he'd tickled. Tim chuckled at him and ruffled his hair fondly. Dick, however, continued to frown.

"Tim…"

"I know, I know," Tim cut him off, looking back up at the older vampire. "I love you--and I love Jay--too. And I know you guys love me for me, but you've got to admit, you love my blood, too."

Jason growled into Tim's skin. "Yeah, it's plenty tasty, but so are a lot of peoples' blood. We've got plenty of other equally tasty options, but your blood is our favorite _because_ it is yours."

Tim didn't look fully convinced, raising his eyebrows and nodding along as if humoring them. Dick sighed and sat back on his heels, turning to look at Jason with a conspiratorial smirk. "You know, maybe we'd get our point across better if we let our actions speak for themselves."

Jason returned the smirk. "Good point, Dickie. Now where were we…"

They turned back to Tim and pinned him with predatory stares. His expression froze and Jason felt him tense slightly beneath them. Jason felt his smirk widen as he and Dick lowered themselves back down to press open-mouthed kisses to his abs, moaning quietly as they ran their lips over rippling muscles and looping scars.

Slowly they worked their way up until they reached Tim's nipples, which were already tight and peaked, as much from the excitement as from exposure to the chill air. Jason dragged his tongue up and across the bud on his side while Dick pressed a spiral of kisses around the nipple on his side, circling closer and closer without quite touching.

Under them Tim writhed, his heart speeding up again under their attentions. Finally Jason lined himself up over his nipple and Dick over his and together they bit down on the very tip of each, drawing a small amount of blood. Tim arched up and screamed, his cock bobbing wildly, but the hand that Jason had snuck down between them during their distracting ministrations clamped down in a tight ring around the base of it, holding off Tim's climax.

Dick and Jason sucked at his bloodied chest, laving the sensitive flesh with their tongues and lips until it had healed over again. Jason raised his head and licked his lips, studying the lust-hazy, ecstatic expression on Tim's face.

"I think he got the point, Dee."

Dick raised his head and caught Jason's lips in a kiss again. They chased the taste of Tim on each other's tongues wildly for a moment before pulling apart again.

"Yeah. I think so," Dick agreed breathlessly.

Under them Tim moaned, and Jason chuckled as he felt precum slide down over the hand he still had clamped loosely around the base of Tim's cock. A glance back confirmed Tim was leaking steadily at this point, making a fine mess of himself. Jason released his grip and raised the hand to his mouth, savoring the bitter, salty tang of Tim's precum almost as much as he savored the taste of Tim's blood. He licked his hand clean as Tim watched, the younger human panting and whining piteously at the sight.

Dick grabbed Jason by the chin and kissed him once more--clearly chasing the dual tastes of Tim jealously--then turned their attention back to Tim's chest. As slowly as they had made their way up, they worked their way back down again, kissing along the lines of scars and tracing the planes of tight muscle with their teeth. Jason had dragged his all the way down the V pointing down to Tim's groin before he felt Dick's hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly let up, rose and scooted down the bed with Dick to sit by Tim's feet.

Tim had closed his eyes at some point, but at the sudden loss of contact he opened them again and groaned in frustration when he saw them down by his feet. He kicked out when Dick reached for his foot, but Jason quickly pinned Tim's other foot and distracted him with a kiss to the inside of his ankle just long enough for Dick to capture the wayward limb.

Tim made a sound of disgust. "D-didn't anyone t-t-teach you not to play with your f-food?" he stuttered as Jason began massaging the sensitive underside of his foot while mouthing the pulse on top, near the ankle joint.

Dick laughed, a sound like the clear tone of a bell, as he massaged the other foot. "No, pretty sure I was taught us it was better to prepare my food, rather than eat it raw."

"Gotta make sure it's nice 'n tender," Jason added in a teasing tone,"Well-seasoned and juicy." He shot a pointed look at Tim's dribbling cock and Dick laughed again. Tim shook his head in chagrin.

"At this rate I'm going to be overcooked before you take a bite," he bit out, trying again to pull his feet away from them.

Jason snorted and ran both hands up Tim's legs sensuously, stilling the younger man. "I'd like to think Alfred taught us better than that." The mention of the eldest vampire of their clan and who had surely taught them the finer points of both preparing actual food and 'preparing' to stalk human prey made Tim shiver and close his mouth.

Despite their teasing, Jason and Dick picked up the pace. Jason followed the path of his hands with his mouth, moaning over Tim's meaty thighs and pressing stinging kisses all along the tops of his legs, finding no issue with the thick hair covering them. In fact he kind of liked the fuzziness Tim's darkly-haired legs, running his lips over the smooth, soft hair.

On the other side, Dick had bent and raised Tim's leg and was pressing kisses into the underside of Tim's knee, just starting to venture up into his thigh. Jason followed his example, raising Tim's leg up and opening his hips slightly so her could kiss his way down Tim's thigh almost to the start of his buttock.

Tim was fully exposed now, his anus, perineum, and scrotum on display and twitching expectantly. Neither Dick nor Jason made any moves to touch him in those private places, and under their 'innocent', teasing attentions, Tim panted wildly, little whines sneaking into each desperate breath. He practically reeked with the need to be touched in those sensitive places, but they ignored him, keeping their attention on the soft skin of his inner thighs and the undersides of his knees.

After a couple minutes of teasing, Jason met Dick's eye and they lowered Tim's knees down to either side, opening his hips, and spread his legs wide, taking full advantage of his vigilante-trained flexibility. They lowered themselves down to their bellies between his legs and again traced a slow path up the exposed inner sides of his thighs with their lips.

Jason followed the tight tendon connecting Tim's leg into to his groin, then up slightly over that until his lips found a spot just to the side of the pelvic mound, Tim's slick cock pulsing thick with blood only inches from his face. Dick moved into the same position on the other side and together they looped arms up under his legs to hold them in place. Jason hugged Tim's thigh to his chest with his left arm but intentionally kept his right free.

Tim watched them rearrange and wrap themselves around his legs with sharp attention, but gasped and let his head fall back against the pillow when Jason wrapped his free hand around Tim's cum-slicked length and began slowly pumping up and down with a loose fist. Jason gradually worked Tim up as far as he thought he could without sending him over the edge, tracking the signs from Tim's body as carefully as he knew Dick would also tracking them.

When Tim's heart rate and blood pressure had skyrocketed high enough that the pounding of his heart was like a drum in their ears, and his once quiet panting had turned to loud, rasping gasps that filled the spaces in between, Jason shared a quick nod with Dick and in one smooth motion they bit down hard into Tim's femoral arteries.

Tim shouted and his hips arched up under their mouths, lifting them inches off the bed as he came in a long stream, his dick pulsing in Jason's grip. Jason continued pumping him gently, milking Tim through his long orgasm as he and Dick at long last drank from his lifeblood.

Tim's femoral artery pounded against his tongue like drumstick against drumhead, hard and fast, gushing blood into his mouth almost faster than he could swallow down. Jason was quick to finish--only taking a few mouthfuls before injecting his healing saliva as deep as he could and using his tongue and mouth to seal the puncture wounds. He pressed down firmly, not letting up until he was sure the wounds wouldn't reopen, even with the flow and pressure of a major artery.

Jason lifted his head, glanced over a Dick, and then up at Tim. Dick was still finishing up, his mouth pressed tightly over the bite but the lack of motion in his throat telling Jason that he had finished drinking, too. Tim's balls had finished shooting their load all over his chest and abs, and Tim himself looked completely fucked out, his eyes half-lidded, his chest heaving, and his pulse coming down again even as he rode high on the dopamine, oxytocin, endorphine, and vampire-inflicted-opioids flooding through his body.

Jason released his grip on Tim's now softening cock, uncurled his arm from around Tim's leg, and rose up on his hands. He climbed up Tim's body and gently cupped his cheek with his cum drenched hand before it occurred to him that maybe he should have wiped it off first.

"Tim. Hey. You still with us? Talk to me," Jason implored in a soft voice, tracking the beat of Tim's heart and the ragged rhythm of his panting anxiously. There was a part of Jason that perpetually feared that someday all of this might be too much for Tim's body to handle--the mind blowing sex, the blood loss, and the huge surge of neurochemicals--and they might send their all-too-human boyfriend into shock--not the psychological, but the physiological kind, the one that could end in _death_ if not addressed properly.

Thus, he always felt the need to check in with Tim afterward, just to make sure he was okay. Usually he was perfectly fine, but the one time he had passed out after a feeding--the time they had thought it might be fun to feed in small amounts from numerous bites across his entire body and then clearly underestimated just how much blood they had pulled from each little nip until all of it had added up to an unsafe amount--Jason had nearly lost his shit and called in the cavalry, only to be stopped by a woozy Tim himself when he came around just a few minutes later.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaay?"

Tim's muzzy voice broke through Jason's thoughts, and he snapped his attention back to the present. Tim was looking up at him with eyes overflowing with affection, reaching out to him with one noodley arm.

Jason felt a corresponding surge of affection and relief. He caught his hand then swooped down to plant the briefest of kisses on his lips, ever mindful of Tim's urgent need to breathe and of Tim's own blood still painting his lips.

"I'm goooooood," Tim drawled drunkenly. He licked his own blood off his lips and giggled. "Mmmm, good," he breathed, grinning up at Jason.

Jason smiled down at him and shook his head fondly. Yes, Tim was very clearly high on sex and the feeding, but was, thankfully, still himself and still very much okay. Jason looked over his shoulder to see Dick at long last come up from his bite, licking his blood-reddened lips. He looked up at them in mild concern.

"Is he okay? That felt like a lot. More than I was expecting, even from a major artery. It took a long time to seal," he asked, rising up on his arms and leaning around Jason to peer into Tim's face.

"I'm gooooooooooood," Tim called down to him in a singsong voice. "I taste so gooOooOooOOd," he continued, pretending to be more out of it than he was, even as he winked to give himself away.

Jason shook his head again and Dick laughed. He crawled forward, kissed Jason--the taste of Tim's blood still heavy on his tongue--then kissed Tim on the forehead, leaving a slightly bloody mark behind. "Well, that's good. And yes, you _are_ good," he replied, winking back at Tim. He ran a hand through Tim's hair to soothe him back against the covers then pulled Jason down the bed again.

Together they cleaned Tim up with their tongues, clearing away cum and drying blood alike, after which Dick seated himself on Jason's still straining cock and rode him until they both followed Tim over the edge barely a minute after Dick went down. They cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, then returned to the bed with a damp washcloth and finished cleaning Tim.

By then Tim had all but come down from his high, leaving him a pleased puddle of sated, happy Timmy curled up in their bed. He looked ready to pass out for a good, long nap, and Jason felt more than ready to join him, but Dick insisted on helping Tim drink half a bottle of watered-down sports drink first, holding Tim up and holding the bottle to his lips when it became clear he had no desire to summon the energy to sit up on his own.

"Hey, Dick, how long do we have before we have to get ready for that vamp-op?" Jason asked after Dick had settled Tim back into bed again and helped Jason rearrange the covers over their somnolent human boyfriend.

Tim turned his head to look at their bedside clock. "I think Bruce said he wanted you guys at the Cave by eight. It's almost two now so…" he cut off with a yawn and turned his head back to the ceiling.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, we've got a few hours. Time enough to let the blood settle and maybe catch a nap before we have to feed Tim and head over."

Tim nodded and yawned again, his jaw cracking. "Sounds like a plan to meeeeeee."

Jason snorted and shook his head. "I didn't ask you, Timbit. You're taking a nap whether you like it or not, otherwise I'm telling the girls that you skipped aftercare, and then they'll make _sure_ you don't go out tonight, just so you can get some sleep," he informed Tim sternly, the 'aftercare' he was referring to being the protein-and-iron rich meal, the fluids, and the minimum four-hour nap they regularly required Tim to take after donating blood to their feeding before they would let him run around on his own again. After one time he had passed out on patrol after a feeding--in a communications dead zone no less--they had begun insisting upon it.

"Hey!" Tim protested, his eyes shooting open having closed only seconds before. "Name one time I've skipped aftercare since the rooftop incident!"

Dick chuckled. "You're such a mother-hen, Jay," he chided fondly as he slid into the bed on one side of Tim.

"Like you're any better, Dickiebird," Jason replied, putting his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes. "And don't even get me started, Tim." The younger man opened his mouth but Jason steamrolled right over his protests. "You might put up with the aftercare, but I know for a fact you haven't slept more than sixteen hours in the past five days, and when was the last time you ate a meal that wasn't coffee, a protein bar or shake, or a sandwich of questionable content, hmm?"

Tim shrank into himself and got very quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jason commented drily.

Tim huffed and rolled over so he was facing Dick, making said man laugh. Jason sighed, then smoothed out his annoyed expression and softened his tone as he admitted, "That said, I think we could _all_ use a good nap after the week we've had."

He climbed in behind Tim, bracketing him between himself and Dick, and pressed a long kiss into the younger man's neck. Tim stiffened, then gradually relaxed into the contact. Jason waited a moment before murmuring lovingly into his skin, saying,

"We care about you, Tim. We just want to make sure you're healthy and happy--and stay that way."

Dick nodded along with his words, brushing a strand of hair back from Tim's face before pecking him lightly on the forehead.

"I just wish--we all wish--that you'd care as much about your health and safety as we do," Jason finished softly, pressing another gentle kiss into Tim's neck.

With the blood beginning to digest in his stomach Jason could feel his vampire senses truly coming to life, sharpening to the point that the glimmers of daylight sneaking through the cracks in the blinds were almost unbearably bright, and the sounds of Tim's and Dick's hearts beating were so loud in his ears it was if he had an ear to their chests. Jason could smell Tim's affection and guilt warring in his intoxicating scent, just as clear as he could smell Dick's affection-concern-approval in his.

This was the power of the vampire disease, using blood to turn them into ultimate hunters--their senses sharper than sharp, their bodies quick and strong and quicker still to heal--all so they could consume more blood.

After a moment, Tim turned onto his back and rolled his head toward Jason, their faces so close he almost went cross-eyed trying to meet Jason's serious gaze. "I know," he replied quietly. "I try."

Jason nodded and wrapped an arm over Tim's chest. Dick pressed close from the other side and wrapped his arm up under Jason's, as much to comfort the younger vampire as to embrace their human partner.

"We appreciate that, Tim," Jason replied, kissing Tim once on the lips and then once on the nose. Tim snorted softly, the puff of air gentle against his mouth. "I don't know what we would do if we ever hurt you, or lost you," he admitted.

Tim nodded, his eyes filled with myriad emotions, then rolled onto his side to face Jason and pressed his face into his chest. Dick pressed even closer from behind, spooning Tim completely, and Jason hugged them both closely to his chest. With their human partner safely ensconced between them, and Jason let himself drift, waiting until he heard first Tim and then Dick fall asleep before allowing himself to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this fic was originally concocted to fill a prompt for SociallyAwkwardFox's 2018 Write-365 "Spooktober" Day 13 prompt "Vampires" and was very simple: Tim and his two sexy vampire boyfriends have kinky, bloodplay sex ;) The idea has since evolved to have a deep backstory and a considerable amount of plot, which I look forward to sharing in chapters to come!
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](https://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Reblog and like the link to this work on tumblr [here](https://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/631105126731579392/the-blood-between-us). Kudos and comments appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
